Les noces funèbres
by Nienna-lo
Summary: La nuit d'amour entre Bella et Edward revisitée..OS


Voici un petit OS qui trainait depuis un moment sur mon disque dur...

BONNE LECTURE

ps: bon évidement, ff a complêtement bousillé ma mise en page

XXX

Edward contempla Bella observant la lune. Elle était magnifique. La lueur de l'astre donnait à Bella un teint féérique. Elle se tenait droite, ce qui mettait sa splendide poitrine en valeur. Ses mamelons roses contrastaient joliment avec sa peau. Bella respirait lentement et chaque inspiration soulevait sa poitrine, obsédant Edward.

Elle posa sa main à l'emplacement de ce qui aurait été le cœur battant du vampire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.** « J'ai promis d'essayer »** chuchota Edward tendu **« Si...si je fais quelque chose de mal, si je te blesse, tu dois aussitôt m'avertir » **

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, la pointes de ses seins se durcissant au contacte glacé de son corps.** « N'aie pas peur, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre »** murmura t-elle. Ce qu'elle dit lui sembla si juste, qu'Edward oublia ses appréhensions.** « A jamais » **Promit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le corps de Bella collé contre lui le fit réagir. Tout en l'embrassant, Edward souleva Bella et couru jusqu'à la chambre. Lorsque Bella se retrouva couchée sur le matelas, elle parue surprise, ce qui amusa le vampire. Elle rougit un peu mais il n'y avait plus entre eux la même gêne qu'ils avaient ressentit en visitant la pièce pour la première fois.

Leurs baisers se firent plus ardent. Bella avait agrippé les cheveux de son compagnon d'une main et caressait de l'autre son dos. Edward ne résista plus long temps avant de parcourir le corps de son épouse.

Quittant ses lèvres, il découvrit le velouté de sa poitrine, chérissant du bout des lèvres chaque parcelles de la peau.

**« Ho Edward.. »** Le gémissement de Bella résonna dans tout son être. Il avait si envie d'elle..S'en était presque douloureux.

**« Je t'aime mon amour...Aime moi! »** Supplia son épouse.

Aussi doucement qu'il put, Edward commença à la pénétrer. La sensation était divine. Bella remonta ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sentit une légère résistance puis la fine membrane céda.

C'était..indescriptible. Rien n'était comparable à cette sensation de plénitude.  
Edward sentit le souffle chaud de sa femme dans son cou, mais il était comme dans un autre monde. Coupé de l'extérieur par la foule de sensation qui faisaient rage en lui. C'était délicieux..Le sexe chaud de Bella était doux et serrer. Et si brulant! Edward était engloutit.  
Il haleta.  
Ce fut son erreur. Dans une seconde de lucidité, il su qu'il était à jamais perdu.  
La nouvelle intimité qu'il vivait avec Bella était si forte que ses instincts avait presque entièrement prit le dessus. Et lorsqu'il avait fait l'erreur de respirer, le vampire en lui avait sentit l'odeur du sang.  
Quelques gouttes tout au plus, mais suffisamment pour le rendre complètement fou.  
Les yeux noir du monstre croisèrent les yeux chocolat de Bella qui ne se doutait de rien avant de plonger dans son cou.  
Elle n'avait aucune chance.  
Edward la retient sans difficulté alors qu'il s'abreuvait du plus merveilleux des breuvages. L'odeur absolument irrésistible de la jeune fille n'était rien comparé à son gout.  
Edward se pressa un peu plus contre elle alors que Bella tentait faiblement de le faire revenir à la raison. C'était inutile. Il n'entendait plus rien si ce n'est le bruit du sang circulant dans ses veines et le battement de son cœur effréné.  
Bella tenta de se dégager, mais il sentit à peine sa tentative.  
C'était si bon...Plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
Sa jouissance fut exceptionnelle. C'était comme un feu d'artifice éclatant dans tout son être.

Peu à peu les mouvements de la jeune fille cessèrent et le doux battement de son cœur ralentit.  
Les bras inertes de Bella retombèrent contre le matelas.  
Edward se décolla lentement de sa victime. Assoiffé, il mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits.

**"Non"** Il recula horrifié.

**"Non"** gémit-il.

Le corps de son amour était figé dans une position grotesque. _Il lui avait brisé les hanches_ Analysa t-il. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être fini. C'était impossible._ Non! _  
Le venin devait faire effet, il allait faire effet.** "Aller Bella..Je t'en prie.." **Edward s'approcha d'elle en sanglotant. **"Je t'en prie.." **  
Mais nul cri ne retentit.  
Edward tenta maladroitement de la prendre dans ses bras. **"Pardon, pardon.."** il s'accrocha à elle désespéré alors qu'elle émettait son dernier battement de cœur. **"Réveille toi mon amour"** supplia t-il.

Mais le silence était partout à présent, troublé uniquement par ses suppliques.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Carlisle les trouva, alerté par Alice. La vision de son fils serrant le cadavre pale de Bella l'épouvanta. **"Je t'en prie Edward..Il faut la lâcher maintenant"** Edward le regarda les yeux fou. **"Elle va se réveiller n'es-ce pas?" **Il serra un peu plus le corps de Bella contre lui. **"Papa? Elle va se réveiller?" **Carlisle ferma les yeux incapable de soutenir le regard pleins d'espoir de son enfant.

L'odeur de décomposition était nettement reconnaissable à présent, mais Edward refusait de se séparer du corps de la défunte. Il la berçait doucement contre lui, coupé de la réalité. Même les carcasses sanglantes que lui apporta Carlisle ne l'attirèrent pas. Les supplications, les cris, les ordres,..Rien ne le faisait réagir.

Finalement, la mort dans l'âme, Carlisle ferma la porte et mit feu à la demeure qui avait vu la naissance et la mort de l'amour des deux époux.


End file.
